The phantom Limericks
by Grim Wendigo
Summary: A dump for my D.P. poetry. will be updated, at the least, weekly (currently every Saturday) :D -G
1. The toll of Dan

**The Toll of Dan**

I feel it growing bigger every day,

A pit within me that will never go away.

It slowly consumes my mind and heart,

Painfully taking me apart.

Until all that's left is an empty shell,

Of the boy you used to know so well.

But I'll keep smiling anyway,

As I wait for the day.

The day when the pit inside my soul,

decides to leave its everlasting toll.


	2. Living Dead

**Living Dead**

Burning in his head,

Are the voices of the dead.

They tell him that he's nothing,

But he's just mumbling.

He has no complaint,

Even when faced with so much hate.

He fights to protect us all,

Yet they all look at him with gall.

They say that he's sinning,

Oh, wait, that's the living.


	3. I Shall Surely Fly Away

**I Shall Surely Fly Away**

I shall surely fly away,

To get away from all the hate.

I shall surely run away,

To get get away from all this pain.

I shall surely go away,

To somewhere else; not on this plane.


	4. Zero Hero

**Zero Hero**

The lies are growing

The pain is ceaseless

He's still protecting

But the innocent are heedless.

He is always harmed

By the good and bad

He is always armed

With his two comrades.

The so called protectors

Are hunting our hero

They are horrible detectors

The real him is considered as zero.


	5. The Face In The Mirror

_First Author's note, yay! :P This Author note was because of my first review XD (I know, it's cheesy) But you know, even one good review can provide a confidence boost that some people need! So this first author's note is made to **Oracle-sama**_ _for giving me the confidence boost I needed! Now, on-wards to the poetry!_

* * *

 **The Face In The Mirror**

I see you there smiling at me,

Looking so happy and free.

But I can feel your pain,

And it has left an ugly stain.

One on your core and heart,

One that will never part.

It has turned your emotions into a smear,

 _And so I walk away from the mirror_.


	6. Green

_When writers block decides to beat you up, just repeat yourself until it gets annoyed and leaves you alone! -Grim  
_

* * *

 **Green**

I keep working like a simple machine,

Because in the end everything is green.

Green; like the plants that grow,

Green; like the death that haunts me so.

Green; like the color of the kind,

Green; like the eyes burning in my mind.

I keep working like a simple machine,

Because in the end everything is green.


	7. Villains

**Villian**

Burning red from toxic green,

all because of a villain.

at the time of being a teen,

was blamed for killin'.

Forced to watch their death

Forced to watch them bleed.

As they took their last breath,

All he could do was plead.

What do you think that does to his mind?

blamed for such a crime.

How does he feel about Humankind?

Now that his life is anything but sublime.

With so much hate and doubt,

He may just give up.

With no one to bail him out,

As his mind begins to corrupt.

With the way things are going,

Him being Blamed for killin'.

And the "hero's" are crowing,

He becomes the villian.


	8. Tick Tock

**Tick Tock**

Tick tock,

goes the clock.

Will it ever stop?

My very being

To you, is dedicated,

even if I'm hated.

Tick Tock,

goes the clock.

will it ever stop?

When you see that protecting,

It's just my obsession,

will there be less tension?

Tick Tock,

goes the clock.

will it ever stop?

If it does,

I dare say,

I will surely die that day.


	9. If You Tried

_I like to think that this poem is directed to either Danny's parents or Valerie, I don't really know, I just needed to write something :P_

 **If You Tried**

Maybe if you tried

You could see through my happy lies

And these sad eyes

You would listen as I sighed

And told you of my anger and my grief

And of my own disbelief;

Of Your hate for my ever breaking heart,

And my wish for you to never part.

But you kept walking anyway,

To leave me to cry for another day.


	10. The Humanity in Death

_I'm so so so so sorry . I have no excuse besides just being lazy. On a side note I'm considering taking poetry on as a side job, so if you guys think I can improve it or if you have suggestions then please let me know! Flames are encouraged :P_

 **The humanity in death**

If you saw a butterfly with a torn wing

You wouldn't help in fear of worsening it

But yet you let it slowly die

What if I was that butterfly, and soon I would die?

Would you just walk away

While I slowly fade?

Just because you're afraid

To see the truth in my pain


End file.
